The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: "Don't lose sight of your light at the end of your tunnel..." She told him as he watched her fade from his view. He couldn't allow himself to walk in the light with her. As much as he loved her, he had to let her go. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he could.
1. Regret

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: This takes place during the GMG arc so there will be some scenes included, but they will be slightly altered. Mainly parts before Sky Labyrinth and the fight versus Jura so if you haven't gotten to the GMG arc, you will be spoiled.

By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise I would be debt free.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Regret<p>

She looked up at him as he leaned in closer to her lips. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and she blushed at the closeness. She waited so long for him to recognize his feelings and stop fighting them. Time seemed to stop in the moment they spent together, but the sudden rush of summer air interrupted her thoughts. He had stopped all movement and stared at her before sitting up. She followed his movement, but he slowly pushed his arms out to keep her away.

"I'm sorry, Erza." He whispered and held her at arms length. They were close to a kiss and she gave in, but he pushed her away and lowered his head. "I have a fiancée."

_A fiancée!?_

Erza's face heated and she backed away from him. She stood up and patted the sand off of her white dress. She couldn't believe what he had told her.

"No," she looked away, embarrassed. "I apologize for being so forward. It's been seven years. Of course you'd have someone! Is she important to you?"

"Very," he admitted. "I would do anything for her."

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Then live, Jellal. Live for her."

Jellal watched her begin to walk away and he lowered his gaze to the sand beneath his feet. He was letting her walk away again. In that moment he could see her unspoken feelings, but because she walked in the light he had to let her go. He had hurt her too much to ask for her forgiveness. Deep down he told himself that he would never be able to fully atone for his sins. The incident at the Tower of Heaven would always haunt him. It was the look on Erza's face when Simon was slain that would haunt him the most. The image in his mind would never go away. She looked as if her entire world had been crushed. There was pain in her eyes and Jellal could remember the laughter that came from his body.

"_I can't believe he would throw his life away for something so ridiculous." He roared in maniac laughter as Erza collapsed to her knees, crying._

_He looked at the fallen dragon slayer behind Erza and then at the lifeless body of Simon. His facial expression unchanged, he approached Erza as she sat distraught. He found the look on her face to be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. It was even more beautiful than the look she had when he cast her away from the tower eight years ago._

"_This is your fault, Erza. You let him die. Become my sacrifice to activate the Tower of Heaven and atone for this sin."_

Jellal shook his head slowly and looked up with shining eyes as she slowly began to disappear from his view. A push to his back propelled him forward and he looked behind him to see his fellow group members.

"Don't let her walk away, Jellal," the dark haired member said. "Don't let her go."

"She walks in the light, Ultear." His voice was barely above a breaking whisper. "You know our rules."

"The rules are making you miserable, Jellal," the other member blurted.

"I can't, Meredy," he sighed. "I've hurt her constantly and there's no way I could ever forgive myself for it."

"You hurt her again by saying you had a fiancée!" She nearly shouted. "Why would you lie to her, Jellal? When you know how she feels, why? Why continue to punish yourself when you are trying your hardest to be a better person? She knows that, so why?"

"Drop it, you two." He turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. In the back of his mind, he knew they were both right. He couldn't bring himself to justify breaking the rules they set up. He could feel the ache in his heart and he fought the urge to find her.

_I can't be with you, Erza. I love you, but I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>The red head managed to gather enough distance between them and looked up at the darkening sky. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him it was okay to love. They had almost kissed until he pushed her away and mentioned a fiancée.<p>

"You're such a horrible liar, Jellal," she whispered to no one. She raised her hand to her eyes and felt the wetness of tears. "You don't have to continue punishing yourself."

"Are you okay, Erza?"

Erza looked down at the blue Exceed that had spoken to her and smiled. Her smile vanished when she had seen he drew a broken heart in the sand. Her eyes darkened and she stepped closer.

"You loooovvveeee him," he teased.

She kicked the Exceed into the sky and stomped away. Her smile came back and she looked out to the ocean, moving her flowing strands of hair behind her ear.

'_Maybe I do,'_ she thought.

Erza's gaze lingered on the setting sun for a moment before she turned on her heel and walked back to her screaming guild mates. With the use of Ultear's Advanced Time Ark, she was able to speed up their abilities and release their Second Origins. Fortunately for Erza, she didn't have to undergo the transformation for she already obtained her Second Origin. As she approached the cabin where Ultear had used her magic, Erza heard silence. An alarm bell sounded in her head and she ran up to the door only to hear light snores from the occupants. She sighed and turned away from the door.

"Maybe the Grand Magic Games will take my mind off of this," she mused quietly.

_You idiot. Can't you see that I've already forgiven you?_

* * *

><p>The group of four finally reached the entrance to the city of Magnolia. The air around them was thick with exhaustion and one of the female members nearly collapsed.<p>

"I'm so tired," she cried.

"We're almost there, Wendy."

Wendy looked over at the blonde haired woman who responded and sighed exhaustedly. "But, Lucy," she sniffled. "I don't know if I can walk anymore. Everything hurts."

The group slumped to the ground and looked in the distance to spot the guild hall. They were so close, but they still felt so far away. Ultear's magic did a number on them and they felt the after effects. Despite feeling more powerful, the physical exhaustion was clear.

"Why is the guild so far away?"

Lucy turned her gaze to the pink haired man and forced herself to stand up. "There's no whining, Natsu. Come on, guys. We're almost there."

"You can hardly stand, Lucy." The last member of the group chimed in. He looked just as exhausted as the other members and a collective sigh of defeat sounded.

"Neither can you, Gray." She shot back. "Happy and Carla are the only ones chugging along!"

"I feel so heavy," Carla said, leaning against Wendy. The white Exceed sighed and tried to stand up.

"Come on, Happy!" Natsu groaned.

"Aye, sir!" The blue Exceed shouted, trying his best to stand.

The group forced themselves to their feet and moved sluggishly towards the guild hall. When they finally arrived, Natsu shoved the door open and they collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The guild hall went silent before Mirajane and Lisanna headed over to help the group off of the floor.

"You guys look exhausted." Mirajane said. "You need to rest."

"No time for rest," Natsu grumbled. "Gotta get ready for the Grand Magic Games."

His eyes landed on a bulked up version of Elfman and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow, Elfman!" He nearly exclaimed. "You've really bulked up!"

"Why wouldn't I?! Real men have muscles!" He folded his arms. "You don't seem like you've done much of anything these last three months. How can you expect to participate in the games when you look like that!?"

"We went through some intense training!" Natsu argued. "I'm all fired up for these games!"

"Settle down, brats!" A voice roared. The head of the Fairy Tail guild emerged and the hall went quiet again. "I know you've all used these last three months to train your hardest! Now I will select the 5 mages that will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games and bring us to victory!"

Hushed mummers went through the members as they waited patiently for their Master to announce the names. Participating in the Grand Magic Games with the return of the missing group was sure to bolster their chances!

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

They stepped forward at the sound of their Master's voice and Lucy couldn't help but wonder why she had been chosen. She didn't feel as strong as the selected members and knew that there were likely some people in the guild stronger than her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Master called out the last name. "Wendy Marvell!"

Wendy shyly stepped forward with Carla behind her and shook her head in disbelief. "Master, why not select Laxus or Gajeel? Surely they are much stronger than me."

He shook his head and approached the young girl. "They have not yet returned. Do not worry, Wendy. You are all strong in your own ways."

She nodded as the Master returned to his place on top of the bar. The sobs of Elfman wracked the guild as Mira and Lisanna sighed at his reaction. Erza finally faced the frozen Lucy as she heard the woman mumbling to herself.

"Don't worry, Lucy." The requip mage said. "Master chose us because of our teamwork."

Lucy nodded and smiled softly knowing that Erza couldn't be wrong. She would simply have to do her best during the games!

"We will bring victory to Fairy Tail!" Erza's voice boomed through the crowd. "We will be number one!"

The guild hall erupted into cheers at the declaration and from the bar, Master Makarov looked at his children with hope. Now it was time to head to the capital of Crocus to become number one.

* * *

><p>Crocus: The Capital of Fiore<p>

"We're finally here!" Natsu stretched. The vibe of the capital helped the group find energy and they couldn't wait for the games to begin.

"About time you brats arrived!" Makarov shouted.

Erza looked at him as he thrust a large book into her hands. "What is this, Master?"

"That is the rulebook you will memorize by tomorrow, Erza."

"Memorize?" She asked. "Me!?"

"Is there an issue?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, Master," she sighed.

She opened the book and glanced at the first rule listed. It read that all participants were to return to their lodgings by midnight, no exceptions.

"Don't worry, Erza!" A voice piped up behind Makarov. "You can borrow my reading glasses if you wish to read over it. I already have and can give you the basics!"

Erza looked up to see Levy McGarden holding a pair of red magical glasses in her hand. "You read it?"

Levy nodded, placing the glasses into her hand. "First, the Guild Master cannot participate. Secondly, only members of guilds are allowed to participate in the games. Third, each event will remain a secret until the start of the competition at which the name of the event and its rules will be disclosed. Lastly, all members need to be back to their respective inns by midnight."

"Well, since we're here," Natsu began. "We're gonna go explore! Come on, Lucy!"

"Don't wander off," Erza sighed. "You need to be back by midnight! Do you even know where we're staying!?"

"Yeah, we know!" Natsu shouted. "We'll back by then!"

Erza watched them run off and sighed as she made her way to their inn. The guild was set to stay at the Honey Bone Lodge. She made her way to the building, wondering about the content of the rulebook. She finally reached the inn and stepped inside. A middle aged man asked her if she would be participating in the games and she showed her guild symbol in response.

"Ah, a member of Fairy Tail," he said. "This way, please. Your space is already prepared."

She followed him to the upper level of the inn and her jaw almost dropped at the room. There was one room with five beds. Were they all sharing this room!? She would deal with Natsu and Gray's manly way of living when they came in. As soon as the door closed behind her, she made her way to the bath to get herself clean. She made a quick time of it and after she requipped into her pajamas, she inspected the room for anything suspicious.

* * *

><p>Two members of Crime Sorcière remained on the outskirts of Crocus, observing from afar. Jellal had parted ways with the females despite their reluctance. He made arrangements to observe the games from the inside so that they could finally catch the source of the dangerous magic energy. It was the same energy they sensed for the last seven years, but they could never find the source. That was their reasoning for reaching out to Fairy Tail, but Meredy protested Jellal leaving.<p>

"_What was the point of asking Fairy Tail if you were going to go off on your own anyway!?" The pink haired girl frowned. "None of us can even approach Domus Flau without getting hauled off!"_

"_I have a way to get in," he simply stated. "I will enter as a participant with Fairy Tail."_

_With that he had vanished in front of the women, leaving Meredy confused. "It was pointless to meet with Fairy Tail that day if he was going to go off on his own anyway."_

"_To us, perhaps," Ultear said quietly. "To Jellal and Erza, not so much."_

Ultear remained silent as she prepared her magic to enable them to view the start of the games. Hopefully this year they would be able to find the source of the dangerous magic. Her secret hope was that Jellal and Erza would finally come together. She just hoped that he wouldn't blow his identity in the process.

'_Don't let the rules keep you from being happy, Jellal. Do not turn away from the light at the end of the tunnel where she waits.'_

* * *

><p>"You're all late!" Erza exclaimed. "Explain yourselves!"<p>

"I was forced to dinner." Gray admitted in shame.

"We ran into trouble," Natsu and Lucy grimaced.

"It would seem Wendy has yet to return," Erza said, ignoring the excuses.

"I'm sure they will return in time," Happy said hopefully.

"I'd hate to imagine what kind of trouble they're getting into out there!" Lucy cried. The writer in her began to imagine all kinds of scenarios and she panicked. "What if she's part of a gang!?"

A knock on the door interrupted her outburst as Elfman and Lisanna came through with snacks. The tension in the room dissolved for a moment and they settled down. Conversation erupted between the members, but Erza made her way to the window. Something didn't seem right. Wendy was always on time and she had Carla. There was no reason for them to be late. The sound of the clock chiming made a pit form in Erza's stomach. Something definitely wasn't right.

"It's midnight!" Lucy exclaimed. "What will we do? Wendy isn't back yet!"

"We need five members," Gray commented. "We need another person or we'll be disqualified."

"You've got a man here! I'll fill in!" Elfman grunted as he took a seat by the window.

Erza nodded in approval as they awaited their next step. They would need to let the Master know of Wendy's strange disappearance so that he could send someone to search for her. The sound of horn jolted the inhabitants and they heard a booming voice. They next thing they knew, rumbling sounded from outside and a giant sphere floated overhead.

"Participants of the Grand Magic Games! The preliminary event will begin now! Your lodgings will be your starting points and as a team you will need to reach the finish line. If any team member falls from the sphere, disqualification is automatic. We will not be responsible for any deaths that occur during this event. Do your best and welcome to the Sky Labyrinth!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm working on another story, but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it escape. Be gentle with me.


	2. I Can Only Watch From Afar

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Sigh. I was supposed to be working on a term paper, but here I am. My editor yelled at me to do homework, so I guess I gotta go that. Dang it. If you find any errors, please inform me. My editor and I are human so it's very possible we missed something :)

Anyway, please forgive me as Erza may appear a little OOC this chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail. It makes me sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: I Can Only Watch From Afar<p>

It didn't take long for their team to cross the finish line and he was finally able to rest a bit. Video lacrimas had been set up to see the preliminary event and he found the one with Erza's team. She had no knowledge of the fact that he would be in these games, let alone on the same side as her. The day he saw the new rule, he went straight to Makarov to explain the situation.

"_Jellal," the old man whispered. "If they catch you, there's no chance of being free."_

"_I know, but please hear me out," he pleaded._

_The blue haired mage sat at Makarov's request and sighed deeply before continuing. "For the last seven years, my guild has been tracking a strange energy that only surfaces during the Games. Unfortunately, we can only get but so close and we have never been able to capture the cause. The energy is ominous and will likely spell danger for us all. I ask as a request. Please allow me to be a part of Fairy Tail Team B as Mystogan. It is my understanding that we have the same face. This would at least buy us time to figure out how to capture the source of this."_

_Makarov sighed and moved in front of the younger man as Jellal lowered his head. "Lift your head, Jellal. I will help you and allow you to play the part of Mystogan. If the energy is as bad as you say, then I cannot stand by and do nothing. You have the backing of Fairy Tail. Proceed with caution."_

_Jellal nodded and stood from his seat. He would finally have a chance at defeating the source of that mysterious energy. The thought occurred to him to use this to his advantage to see her, but he simply couldn't._

"_Does Erza know you're doing this?"_

"_No," Jellal said quietly. "She has no idea of my intention."_

_Makarov rubbed his head and released a breath. "I don't normally meddle in the affairs of my children, but that girl loves you. Do not make the mistake of pushing her away. I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't keep punishing yourself. You're hurting yourself and she's suffering."_

_The older man left Jellal in the office, closing the door behind him. Jellal sighed and closed his eyes. He knew the Master had been right and he knew she was suffering. His past would always be there no matter how hard he tried to atone. He cared for her and lived for her. He didn't want her to suffer anymore. Perhaps the Games would bring them closer…_

Jellal watched Erza as they fought other teams along the way, gathering maps to get to the finish line. His eyes nearly bulged at the sight of an unfamiliar requip and he had to close his eyes to fight back a nosebleed. She looked like a dominatrix and he couldn't have been more thankful for his cloak at that time. She was absolutely beautiful and it made him wonder if she had ever used that particular requip before this event.

_What is she thinking by being dressed like that!?_

He cleared his throat and looked away as an elbow gently made its way to his side. Jellal looked up and saw the blonde dragon slayer looking down at him with a smirk.

"Down boy," he teased. "Does she even know you're participating?"

Jellal shook his head, saying nothing. The Mystogan everyone knew didn't talk. In fact very few people knew what his real face looked like as he had always put the guild to sleep before his arrival. Laxus and Gajeel knew from his scent, but he wasn't sure the other members of Fairy Tail B knew. He'd like to keep it that way for as long as he could.

"Well then," Laxus continued. "I wonder what'll happen when she finds out. Maybe she'll use that requip to punish you."

_Mavis, I hope so._

Jellal shrugged his shoulders and Laxus chuckled before turning back to the video lacrima. They saw Fairy Tail A in a strange place with flowing water after Lucy had summoned Pyxis. The poor celestial spirit hid behind Lucy for fear of Erza as she had destroyed its self esteem by having her own compass. Jellal chuckled quietly as he watched her apologize to the spirit and ask for help. It was certainly like her to be dominant, but he understood why. She never wanted to let anyone in. It was her way of being in control.

_You don't want to let anyone in either..._

He thought about catching a quick nap as there were still five spots remaining before Sky Labyrinth would be considered completed. The chair against the wall looked comfortable and he moved toward Laxus to let him know.

"I'm taking a nap," he said quietly. "Please wake me when the event has been completed."

Laxus simply grunted his answer and Jellal went to rest his eyes. He hadn't slept since talking to Makarov about participating and he fell asleep rather quickly.

"_Jellal," she whispered. "Wake up, Jellal."_

_He groaned and opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. For a moment, he couldn't tell where he was, but things slowly began to come into focus. It looked like a bedroom and it smelled like strawberries. He tried to sit up, but his hands had been tied above his head and he raised an eyebrow as she came into view. He didn't know how to react to his current position, but his lower body certainly knew how to react to what the revealing requip she had on for Sky Labyrinth. She made his mouth dry and he struggled to look away._

"_Erza," he gritted. "What are you doing? I can't be here. You know that. We'll get caught like this."_

_He watched her sit between his legs on her knees and closed his eyes as she leaned forward. She didn't look happy with his choice of words, but toyed with the waistband of his pants anyway._

"_You say you can't be here," she mumbled as her hands pushed his shirt up. "Yet, here you are."_

"_I can explain that."_

_She traced the outline of his abs and he sucked in a breath as he lifted his head. He knew he was in trouble and could break her bonds easily with his magic. He just didn't want to. Her hands wouldn't stop moving and it melted away each and every coherent thought he managed to form. Her hands stopped moving and he looked at her puzzled expression before she suddenly smirked and moved from the bed. He looked slightly alarmed when she returned with a pair of scissors and she placed a finger on his lips._

"_It's a shame you can't requip, but this is more fun." She teased. "I'm still waiting for your explanation. Don't let me distract you."_

_Jellal listened as she began to cut his shirt off. He tried to clear his throat, but nothing would happen. His pants grew tighter and he felt her free hand grip him gently. He bit back a groan and stared at her. She slowly stroked him through his pants as she continued cutting his shirt._

"_I asked to p-participate and y-your Master g-gave me the go ahead," he stuttered. "I was going to-I can't think when you do that, Erza."_

"_That's too bad. I'm not going to stop." She said, finally getting his shirt off. "Keep talking."_

_He felt her squeeze her hand and tried to control himself. This was absolute torture. Was she really upset with him?_

"_I was going to tell you." He rushed out, "but I could never get you alone."_

_Jellal groaned as she tightened her grip and bent down to kiss his stomach. She was set on making him pay. Her hand stopped torturing him and he nearly sighed in defeat. He could feel her mouth moving up his body and to his neck. Her lips and teeth teased and tortured. He could feel her breasts through the thin layer of her requip and the way they nearly spilled out made his pants tighter. His breathing grew heavier as she nipped a spot behind his ear. He could feel her smile against his skin before she moved and settled her lips onto his. Her tongue traced his lips and he opened them at her prodding, tilting his head slightly to enjoy the feeling. Before he could get himself immersed in her kiss, she pulled away and he stared at her._

"_I haven't forgiven you yet."_

_What!?_

_He couldn't get any words out as she tugged at the waistband of his pants. Once she decided on something, she went for it. That was what he loved about her. Nothing stood in her way. Not even his pants or boxers. She finally got them off and sat back on her knees to stare at his naked form. He watched as she licked her lips and reached her hand out to touch him. His member twitched at the feel of her soft hand._

"_What can I say to make you forgive me?" He groaned as her hand began to stroke him again._

_Jellal heard a chuckle fall from her lips as she lowered her head. His eyes nearly rolled back as he felt the tip of her tongue trace the head of his shaft. She blew a gentle puff of air and he shivered, looking down at her._

"_My name," she smirked. "You can say my name."_

Jellal groaned at the feel of someone poking him and refused to open his eyes. His dream had just been getting good and she was about to forgive him! He opened his eyes for find the dream crusher and awoke to the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer staring at him. Jellal said nothing as he sat up and looked at the video lacrima. Sky Labyrinth had been cleared by eight teams and it was finally daybreak. Now it was time for them to head to Domus Flau to be introduced.

* * *

><p>Domus Flau: GMG Introductions<p>

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Chapati Lola and, along with our other judge, former Council member Mr. Yajima, we'd like to welcome you to Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games! Our guest judge for today will be Jenny Realite of Blue Pegasus! With the completion of Sky Labyrinth, it is our pleasure to introduce to you the teams that have cleared!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the time had finally come for the games to begin. Within Domus Flau, Fairy Tail's A Team had been ready to go out and prove this crowd wrong. No one expected them to try as they had lost every year. This time would be different. The other members had found Wendy outside of the royal castle with Carla beside her and they had immediately taken her to Porlyusica. The medical mage determined that Wendy had been in contact with someone who drained all of her magic power causing her to collapse. The young Sky Dragon Slayer only recalled bits and pieces of the attack, but she remembered the guild symbol very quickly.

"Raven Tail will pay for hurting one of our own," Natsu had said in the infirmary. "They won't get away with this."

"I'm sorry." Wendy cried. "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry, Wendy." Erza said. "We'll fix this."

"Elfman," the young girl whispered. "Will you take my place in the games?"

The silver haired man nodded as he placed a hand on her head. "This man will get them for you. You just get better."

Porlyusica ushered the group out as Wendy turned on her side and cried. She felt powerless and knew she should have never been selected to participate. She couldn't even fend off the attack. Wendy eventually cried herself to sleep with the hope that Fairy Tail would prevail.

"Raven Tail. Master's son is in charge of that guild," Erza said as they waited for the announcement. "Technically they are a dark guild. They shouldn't even be here."

"Perhaps something changed in the last seven years that made them eligible to participate," Lucy chimed in.

Gray and Natsu didn't look convinced. Something didn't seem right about the participation of Raven Tail, but that would have to wait until later.

"In eighth place," the announcement began. "Team Fairy Tail!"

The group walked out to the jeers and laughter of the crowd, but didn't seem fazed by it. Natsu on the other hand, cracked his knuckles as if he would fight the entire crowd.

"Don't bother," Erza spoke. "Unfortunately, the guild has come in last place for the last seven years. We certainly can't expect to walk out to cheers."

"Despite coming in last place for the past seven years, Fairy Tail continues to enter the competition! With the return of their missing members, will they finally attain first place!?" Chapati announced.

The crowd continued their verbal assault of Fairy Tail as the group members stood in silence. They wouldn't let their words get to them and it would be that much sweeter to prove them wrong.

"Go Fairy Tail! You can do it!" A girl's voice echoed through the hateful crowd.

The group turned to see their first guild Master waving almost frantically. Makarov looked at the woman as his jaw dropped in disbelief. Her presence was impossible!

"First Master Mavis!" He exclaimed. "How are you here!?"

"I get bored on the island," she said, playing with her fingers. "I wanted to come cheer you on. Was that wrong? Only people with our guild's symbol can see me."

Makarov waved his hands in front of his face, shaking his head. "No, no, no! I didn't mean that! It's great that you would honor us with your presence!"

He shifted his gaze back down to his first team and they faced away from him. Gray sighed as they took their place on the field.

"Well, at least someone likes us." He mumbled.

They listened to the announcer introduce the next guilds and Erza felt a chill even before the next guild was announced.

"Team Blue Pegasus!"

She turned her head slightly to see Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki making his appearance. His awkwardness managed to creep her out beyond compare. Erza didn't fear anyone, but his unusual behavior made her insides crawl. He was always sniffing her and talking about her parfum. She lost count of how many times she had punched his face in.

"Oh, Erza, my honey!" The creepy voice closed in. "A lovely parfum as always! I'll take you if we win."

She knew it was only a matter of time and could feel him sniffing her. Erza glared down at the man in disgust as she tried to move away.

"Stop that," she turned her nose up. "You'll do no such thing."

She half listened to him talk about something she had no interest in, and he finally walked away to join his guild mates. Natsu chuckled and Erza's glare stopped him cold.

"That's enough out of you."

"Team Lamia Scale!"

Gray's head turned at the mention of his former training partner's guild name. His eyes landed on a familiar silver haired man as he walked out of the tunnel with his group behind him. He locked eyes with Gray and smirked.

"They said you had come back, but I had no idea you'd be participating, Gray."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Lyon."

"I would rather you not," Lyon said. "I wish for Juvia-chan to see how strong I am."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "You better not think about doing anything stupid, or I'll spin you!"

Gray's eyes looked up at an angry old woman making a spinning motion with her fingers. There was a person spinning next to her and he looked back at Lyon.

"You heard her," Lyon laughed. "I can't disappoint the hag. I'm afraid I'll be defeating you and taking Juvia-chan back with us."

Before Gray could retort, the next guild had been called and a chill went through Fairy Tail. "Raven Tail!"

They watched as the dark guild emerged from its smoke cover. A small animal on a shoulder of a member mimicked Wendy's expression when she had been attacked. Natsu clenched his fists at the gesture and Raven Tail stared them down. Trouble had finally surfaced and it was only a matter of time before they were dealt with. He wanted to make them suffer for hurting Wendy.

"There seems to be some concern as to why Raven Tail is here," the announcer said. "Let's clear this up by saying that Raven Tail has already undergone the process to become a legal guild. Their participation is valid!"

Erza remained calm as Raven Tail had taken their place on the third place platform. These games were going to take an interesting turn. She would need to talk with Master to find out what he was going to do in order to make sure the events were not interrupted.

"And in second place, Team Fairy Tail B!"

The first team turned to the tunnel and watched a team comprised of Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane and Mystogan emerge. This was impossible. Each guild could only have one group. Erza was sure she had read the rule book! Natsu ran over to Gajeel and jabbed his finger in his chest.

"Just cause we're in the same guild doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, metal head!"

Gajeel scoffed. "I would hope not! Don't think you'll beat me easily, Salamander!"

Erza approached the cloaked figure and after a moment of silence she spoke up. "Jellal?"

"Shh," he said quietly, placing a finger to his mask.

"There seems to be some confusion regarding Fairy Tail's second team, so let me explain!" The announcer said. "Each guild was allowed to enter two teams to compete. This is why the preliminary match was held so that we could narrow down those teams!"

People appeared to be up in arms about Fairy Tail having two teams and an unfair advantage. There was nothing they could say as it was a official rule. She even heard them yelling that they were cheaters. This wouldn't deter them. They would act as if it were just them. This was Fairy Tail's chance at becoming number one again.

"What are you doing here dressed as Mystogan?" She questioned.

"I spoke to your Master," he began. "He had been very understanding when I explained the situation to him. Have you noticed anything strange since your arrival?"

"No," Erza said softly. "While I am suspicious of Raven Tail, there's been nothing out of the ordinary."

Jellal opened his mouth to speak as Laxus rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just so you know," he said. "Mystogan was less chatty. Try to remember that."

Jellal simply nodded and began to walk past Erza. Before she could say anything, he stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "If you see anything, or sense anything strange, come find me."

She nodded as he walked to join the rest of his team. It left her wondering why he had contacted them if he would just enter the games on his own. She would never be able to get him to talk to her fully lest he blow his cover. She was certain that Meredy and Ultear were somewhere outside of the arena watching closely.

_Don't over think it, Erza. He's here as part of a job._

"Our final team," the loudspeaker blared with Chapati's voice. "Has been the champion for the past seven years! Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the reigning champions, Sabertooth!"

Natsu's nostrils flared at the sight of the twin dragon slayers he and Lucy ran into. He remembered their names all too well. The blonde was Sting Eucliffe and the other was Rogue Cheney. The slayers who claimed to have killed their own parents. It made him angry all over again.

"These are your participants for the Grand Magic Games of X791!"

Natsu locked eyes with Sting and the blonde haired man simply smirked at the fire dragon slayer's reaction. He had no respect for someone who openly admitted to killing their adoptive parents and he wouldn't forgive them for it.

"The opening game is called Hidden! Please select a team member for the first event. Remember, the rules of the event will not be revealed until the participants have gathered in the center."

The teams retreated to the upper level of Domus Flau to select their members. Only those members would go back to the lower level to participate. Once Team A had gathered, Erza tried to get everyone to settle down. Natsu seemed to be the most energetic and not in a good way. If she didn't rein him in, there was no telling what he would do to Raven Tail.

"Did you see how they looked at us after what they did to Wendy!?" He roared, flames circling around him.

"Calm down, Natsu," Erza demanded. "We can do nothing but play fair at the moment. We cannot be disqualified. We will make them pay in due time."

Natsu recalled his flames and sighed quietly as he realized the requip mage was right. They had to proceed with caution in order to avoid disqualification. The feedback from the loudspeaker made him cringe but he listened to the annoouncement.

"Stepping forward first is Yeager of Quatro Cerberus!"

"Next is Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel!"

"Raven Tail calls forth Nalpudding!"

"With cheers, Blue Pegasus sends Eve Tilm!"

"Watch him closely! Sabertooth makes way for Rufus Lore!"

"The selection from Lamia Scale is Lyon Vastia!"

At the sound of Lyon's name, Gray lifted his head with a grin. He'd participate in this one if it meant getting a chance to fight Lyon.

"I'll go," he said, jumping down to the stadium ground.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster!"

Juvia nearly squealed at Gray's entrance and she made her way to the edge of the waiting area as she would participate. "If Gray-sama is participating, then Juvia will also go!"

Gajeel glared at her. "Don't even think about losing on purpose."

"Juvia would never do something like that." She waved his hand off and jumped down with the other participants.

"Lastly, from Fairy Tail's B Team, Juvia Lockser!"

"You better not lose to Gajeel's team, Gray!" Natsu shouted. "I'll make you pay if you do!"

"Be a man!" Elfman roared.

At the announcement of the name of the final participant, a city appeared from seemingly thin air and the participants were all scattered. Gray looked around, trying to find any sign of Juvia and Lyon, but they were nowhere around him. The rules of the event hadn't been explained to them and he waited. A few second later, the area around him had been populated with clones of the other participants. Gray's face twisted into confusion.

"The rules of Hidden are simple! All participants are the hiders and the seekers! Your task is to find the other competitors in the town and strike them down with magic! The attacker will receive one point whether or not the attack damaged the recipient. To make things interesting, there will be clones of each competitor scattered across the city. If a participant attacks a clone then they will lose one point and start over from a random area in the city ten seconds later! The time limit is 30 minutes! At that point, the person with the most points will be declared the winner of Hidden! Begin!"

* * *

><p>AN: And here is the second chapter. I am still awful with sexual scenes so please don't come at me with torches and pitchforks! I promise I'm practicing! Let me know what you think or what you would like to see. I am open to suggestions :)

-Yuki


End file.
